Can We Be Bridesmaids This Time?
by littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Klaus rehearses what he wants to tell Caroline, the only problem is her twins; they seemed to have ruined the surprise for him. Mad Love series part 4.


She was the only one. Caroline Forbes is the only one Klaus Mikaelson wanted. He concluded that as he stared in the mirror trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He could start with that. It was a little cheesy, but so was proposing to someone. He never thought the day would come, he could call Caroline his girlfriend and now he wanted to call her his fiancee.

They day she had come to him felt just like yesterday, when it was over a year ago. She was in need of a place to stay with her twins. She would have gone to Bonnie and Damon of course, but they were travelling the world with no steady address, and she needed a familiar face.

Alaric was dead. That is what brought her to him. The father of her children had been in a horrible car accident involving a drunk driver and was killed on impact. She had nowhere else to go and just wanted some help. He gladly offered her some, allowing her to move into the farmhouse until they all moved out.

Hayley was pissed about more people moving into their new house. She missed the farmhouse and its place far away from others. Now it was in a little development, down the block from the house Bonnie and Damon would buy. Klaus had to admit, he liked the farmhouse too, but he wasn't going to live there with Hayley. He didn't want to be separate himself from Hope or Hope from her mother.

In conclusion, they moved. Hayley bought a small three bedroom, one-story house for herself, Hope, and Mary. Klaus bought the five bedroom, two story house for himself, Hope, Caroline, Lizzie, and Josie. He took the fifth bedroom as an art room and the adults converted the basement into a large play area for the girls.

Caroline was grateful for Klaus. She had lost her husband, the father of her children, and her school in the span of two years and needed some support. Bonnie had said she would come back and help her, but the blonde didn't want to cut her friend's trip short. She hadn't planned on going to the hybrid at first, she tried to handle it all on her own. But being a single mother of two proved harder than anticipated, especially with all the mourning and heartbreak she kept dealing with.

Klaus had opened his arms and home to her, even moving in with her to make sure she was alright. It was easy to see, that after all those years and moving on with other people, they fell right back into old habits. Within two months of living together, it was as though no time had passed between them. Very carefully, with acceptances from their kids, they entered a relationship.

Months passed and Klaus was currently in his bedroom in front of the full body mirror. He decided that he wanted to combine their little families to become one big one. He knew that he loved her and wanted to try marriage out. His reasons for wanting to be married came from his siblings. Elijah had proposed to Katherine three months back and the two were planning the wedding for early fall. And Kol and Davina had sent a letter filled with photos from their beach wedding in January. Two of his siblings were in committed relationships, Freya was with everyone, and Rebekah had started online dating in her quest to find true love.

Klaus wanted to settle down as well. He had the house and the kids, at this point the twins were like his second and third daughters. All he needed was the wife. He had the girlfriend and he loved her so much that he was ready to take the next step.

"You are the only woman I want to love forever. . ." The hybrid started before grimacing. That was even worse. He glared at the black velvet box, staring intently at the simple, yet gorgeous, diamond ring gleaming at him. "This is going to be difficult." He groaned.

"What is going to be difficult, Dad?" Hope's voice questioned, causing Klaus to whirl around to face his daughter.

"I want to propose to Caroline, love." He explained, showing her the ring. Her face lit up as she ran up to him.

"Really? She's going to be my step-mom! Then the twins will be my sisters!" The little red head jumped around with glee.

"We will be sisters?!" Josie and Lizzie exclaimed at the same time, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah! My dad is going to propose to your mom." Hope explained to the slightly younger girls. Soon all three started hopping around together.

"We're going to be sisters. We're going to be sisters." The girls chanted before running out of the room.

"I will never have enough energy to keep up with them." Klaus sighed, falling onto the bed in exhaustion.

xXx

Caroline sat on her eldest daughter's bed, braiding the darker blonde hair of her young child. Lizzie sat on her own bed on the other side of the room, her light blonde hair already pulled back. She hugged her teddy bear close to her chest as she watched her mom and her sister.

"Do we get to be bridesmaids this time?" Josie's soft voice rang in her mother's ears.

"What do you mean, hun?" Caroline questioned, finishing the braid. Her daughter stood up and faced her.

"When you and Klaus get married. Can we be bridesmaids?" The little girl asked again. Her sister jumped off the bed and joined the older twin.

"Yeah! Because I wanna wear a pretty dress again and I like Klaus." Lizzie chimed in.

"But me and Klaus aren't getting married." Confusion laced the words and her face as she looked between her twins.

"Yeah, you are. Then we will be one big happy family!" Josie cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"Girls, I don't know what you think you heard, but there is not going to be a wedding," Caroline exclaimed.

"But Klaus wants to marry you," Lizzie stated, shrinking back from her mom's outburst.

"Yeah, he has a pretty ring and everything," Josie whispered.

"He does?" The older blonde's eyes widened in shock as her kids climbed into their respective beds.

"Mmhm." Lizzie nodded with a yawn.

"Don't you want to marry him?" Josie asked sleepily.

"Let's talk in the morning girls. Goodnight." Caroline placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and received mumbled 'night's.

She quietly left the room and made her way to the bedroom she shared with Klaus. When she entered, he was already in his pajamas waiting for her. He gave her a dimpled grin when he saw her.

"Hello, love." He greeted, cheekily. She returned the smile.

"That was pretty clever of you," Caroline told her boyfriend as she started to change into her night clothes.

"What was clever?" The hybrid's face contorted in confusion as he looked at her.

"Don't act like you don't know." The girl grinned, shaking her head. "Including the girls in your proposal was possibly the cutest way to do it." She squealed.

"What? They told you about my proposal?" Klaus whispered under his breath. He had spent all day working on what to say without any success. Every option he came up with, he hated. Apparently, the best way to do it had snuck up on him accidently.

"Yeah, well, they are a big part of this, us, our lives. It only seemed fair." The hybrid lied smoothly. "So what's your answer?"

"Oh, Klaus. I can't say no to my girls just like I can't say no to you. I'd love to be your wife." Caroline accepted, pulling him into a hug.

"In that case," Klaus walked over to his nightstand and pulled out the ring box. He opened it up and took out the ring. "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She shrieked. He slid the ring onto her finger, even though the would be headed to bed soon.

"I love you, sweetheart." He murmured in her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

xXx

The two laid side by side in bed. All three of their daughters had joined them in their room. While the kids slept peacefully, the adults watched them with awe.

"I'll never get over how much you can love someone," Klaus whispered, admiring his daughter.

"Yeah. It amazes me, really." His fiancee responded in agreement. They both sighed, relaxing for a moment before Caroline looked at her hybrid.

"You had no idea that they were going to tell me, did you?" The blonde muttered quietly with a smirk.

"Not. A. Clue." He laughed, careful not to be too loud. The newly engaged couple chuckled softly before falling asleep in each other's arms. That's where Klaus wanted to be for an eternity; holding his beautiful blonde as they slept peacefully. Hopefully, the bed wouldn't always be so full.

She really was the only one for him.


End file.
